Boobs Alarm
by Marlek
Summary: С тех пор как Луффи вырвался из ада Импел Дауна вместе со своим братом, парочкой бывших Шичибукаев, половиной элиты пиратского мира, а ещё с сиськами в качестве бонуса, всё стало довольно... проблематично.


**Название:** Boobs Alarm

 **Переводчик:** Marlek

 **Бета:** Llinlinn

 **Пейринг:** фем!Луффи/Зоро

 **Размер:** мини, 2440 слов

 **Размер оригинала:** мини, 2680 слов

 **Ссылка на оригинал:** . ?thread=2669853#t2669853

 **Разрешение на перевод:** получен

 **Жанр:** PWP, крэк

 **Рейтинг:** NC-17

 **Дисклеймер:** Пишем, рисуем, поём оды Оде

 **Предупреждения:** гендербендинг, страпон

 **Саммари:** С тех пор как Луффи вырвался из ада Импел Дауна вместе со своим братом, парочкой бывших Шичибукаев, половиной элиты пиратского

мира – а ещё с сиськами в качестве бонуса, всё стало довольно... проблематично.

– Эй, Зо-о-о-о-р-о-о-о-о! Зоро, Зоро, Зоро, Зоро!

Голос его капитана только-только начинает пробиваться сквозь уютную дрёму, а вот само пробуждение выходит быстрым. Всё благодаря тому, что эта энергичная идиотка решает приземлиться ему на грудь. А апперкот резиновым женским бюстом – хорошая причина посчитать звёзды перед глазами. И это всего лишь одно из последствий того, что его капитан больше не совсем тот мужчина, которым родился.

Луффи хватает его за плечи и продолжает орать прямо в лицо.

– Что за…? – открыв глаза, Зоро видит в её руке какой-то свёрток, а в голубом небе – исчезающую точку почтовой чайки.

– Пришла, Зоро! – яркие женские глаза смотрят на него. – Давай, не тормози!

Она начинает его куда-то тянуть, но Зоро сонный и не в настроении для игр, поэтому упирается пятками в землю. Луффи падает ему на колени, и в этот раз её грудь ощутимо врезается ему в живот. Чёрт возьми, как бы он хотел, чтобы она носила лифчик!

– И что может быть важнее сна? – раздражённо спрашивает Зоро.

– Мы должны заняться сексом. Сейчас. – Просто говорит Луффи.

Зоро недоуменно смаргивает. Если бы это предложение исходило от кого другого, можно было бы подумать, что это шутка. Луффи тем временем вскакивает на ноги, и, прежде чем Зоро успевает понять, что происходит, чувствует, как её рука обвивает его за талию. И никакой свободы выбора, потому что уже в следующее мгновение Зоро обнаруживает себя взятым в охапку одной рукой, посылка находит место под другой, а сама Луффи быстро начинает пересекать палубу.

В такой позиции он не может видеть её лица, но буквально чувствует кожей ухмылку, и от этого болит голова. По пути они встречают Нами, которая вначале просто смотрит на них.

– Привет, – застенчиво хихикает Луффи.

– Не хочу ничего знать, – Нами ретируется от них в другую сторону, энергично размахивая руками.

– Хм... – вот и всё, что говорит Луффи на это, а уже мгновение спустя быстро направляется к женской каюте. Внутри Луффи бесцеремонно кидает его лицом вниз на кровать, запрыгивает сверху и умудряется одновременно избавиться от его штанов и упаковки посылки примерно за пять секунд.

Да что за?..

С тех пор как Луффи вырвался из ада Импел Дауна вместе со своим братом, парочкой бывших Шичибукаев, половиной элиты пиратского мира – а ещё с сиськами в качестве бонуса, всё стало довольно... проблематично. Зоро только и остаётся, что сжимать зубы, пока Луффи сидит у него на спине и пытается разобраться, как открыть коробку, которая оказалась под обёрткой.

Хотя Луффи всегда любила использовать язык в любовных играх, теперь, после всех изменений, она мало заинтересована в чём-то другом. Все те три раза, когда Зоро удавалось убедить её попробовать что-то включающее новую территорию между её ног, были ужасающе неловкими. И каждый заканчивался тем, что она просто отворачивалась и впадала в депрессию, вытащить из которой её удавалось только через несколько часов. В самый последний раз она соскользнула с него уже через пару толчков, опрокинула на спину и, насадившись задницей, оттрахала так агрессивно, что потом у него на коже выступили синяки. И даже этот случай – редкость, обычно она не позволяла ему быть внутри. А разрешение только на оральный секс и дрочку касалось в основном её самой. Это по большей части было бессмысленно, потому что Луффи, когда был мужчиной, совсем не возражал, когда его трахали. А вот Луффи, которая теперь женщина, обзавелась какой-то нездоровой привязанностью к исследованию задницы самого Зоро.

Ладно, он понимает, это правда, что подобная трансформация может повредить винтики в любой голове, и даже в голове Луффи. И Зоро и вправду старается не давить и никуда не спешить, но ему всё равно чертовски не хватает того Луффи, который таял в руках и превращался в податливый и смеющийся резиновый комок, и позволял вытворять со своим телом что угодно, главное – чтобы было хорошо.

Вместо этого Зоро теперь должен лавировать между каверзными новыми табу, один неверный шаг в сторону которых может заставить её вскочить и убежать, или же наоборот – взять на себя инициативу. Определение «неверный шаг» всё время невероятно размыто и может изменяться без предварительного уведомления.

Зоро пытается встать, но она походя кладёт руку на его затылок и, не глядя, снова пихает его лицом в матрас. Дерьмо.

И что ей опять взбрело в голову?

В некотором смысле, это обнадеживает – он не привык видеть Луффи сомневающейся. Но когда его капитан вернулся к нему на полголовы ниже и с женским бюстом, с запинкой проговаривая отчаянные объяснения (и, так как это объяснения Луффи, он по-прежнему не может быть полностью уверен, что правильно понял всю историю) о каком-то крутом чуваке по имени Ива, который сохранил ему жизнь, превратив «его» в «неё», и сразу же перескакивая на аргумент о том, что пол не имеет значения, это всё в любом случае звучало, как заранее заготовленная речь... Пришлось приложить некоторые усилия, чтобы просто убедить её: не имеет значения, есть у неё женская грудь или член, главное – что это были части тела самой Луффи. Теперь вот она, очевидно, взяла на себя инициативу и нашла что-то, что её возбуждает.

Вот это-то и пугает до полусмерти. По его опыту, если Луффи берёт инициативу на себя, что-то обязательно ломается.

В любом случае, Луффи всё ещё увлечена эпической дуэлью с коробкой, так что он вздыхает и кладёт подбородок на руки, решив вздремнуть...

– Глупый Зоро! – Не очень-то нежный шлепок в центр спины возвращает к бодрствованию, а его грудь практически прогибается от удара. – Не спать! Мы собираемся заняться сексом! Я нашла способ, чтобы ты снова был счастлив!

– Бл..я! – Зоро пытается вновь научиться говорить, одновременно фокусируя взгляд. Он чувствует, как она карабкается по нему, обхватывает бёдрами голую поясницу, как наклоняется вперёд и трясёт чем-то перед его лицом. – Эй, тупица, я вполне сча…

Приходится прищуриться. Нечто размывается перед глазами – ведь Луффи трясёт это со свойственной ей энергичностью на периферии его зрения.

– Говорю же тебе, это нормально, что ты теперь... – зрение наконец фокусируется достаточно, чтобы он разглядел... – Луффи, какого хрена, а?

Его психованный капитан сидит верхом на его спине и размахивает перед ним огроменным страпоном. Зоро уже сейчас видит будущее, в котором он никогда не сможет ходить не хромая и не морщась от боли.

– У меня теперь есть новый член, – Луффи объявляет это нетерпеливым тоном «Зоро-ты-глупый-что-ли?», и это довольно иронично. – Раз уж я лишилась старого. Так что теперь всё в порядке. Мы можем играть снова, как и раньше.

Это бессмысленно, но это же Луффи – почему, чёрт возьми, он ожидал от неё чего-то осмысленного? Так, стойте. Подождите.

– С каких это пор ты заказываешь по почте секс-игрушки? Где ты взяла эту хрень?!

– А, это? У Робин есть каталог. Всё хорошо, я не спрашивала тебя, потому что хотела, чтобы это было сюрпризом, но заказала самый лучший.

Всё-таки нет – в конце концов он не хочет знать.

Зоро в полной мере осознаёт, что под «лучшим» она имеет в виду «самый большой». Она наполовину сползает с него, чтобы нацепить эту штуку, а Зоро в это время отчаянно подползает к изголовью кровати и прижимается спиной к стене. Тяжело дыша, он плотно скрещивает ноги и обеими ладонями блокирует доступ к своей заднице – спереди и сзади.

– Да он же никогда не был настолько огромным! – кричит Зоро.

Луффи наконец-таки свихнулась. И ладно, да, он не может винить её – всё это внезапно свалившееся женское дерьмо: огромная грудь и кровотечения каждый месяц, а ещё постоянно помнить, что необходимо приседать, чтобы сходить в туалет. Не говоря уже о вынужденном переезде в каюту Нами и Робин, и том, что приходится мириться с влюблённым эро-коком, который теперь залипает на неё... Зоро содрогается при одной только мысли об этом. Он понимает, почему, но он не понимает – зачем вот это-то? Она никогда не возражала быть снизу раньше, когда была мужчиной, но теперь она женщина, и он не может прикоснуться к ней? Теперь она женщина, поэтому пошла и купила себе самый, блядь, большой искусственный член, который смогла найти?..

Она хмуро смотрит на него, будто он задел её мужскую гордость... и теперь вся эта ситуация расшатывает винтики уже в его голове. Тем временем ремни уже более или менее закреплены у Луффи на бёдрах – по крайней мере, выглядят надёжно. Хотя, когда всё закончится, вряд ли они будут такими же целыми. Присев на корточки, она рассеянно кладёт руку на это чудовище, торчащее из её промежности, и начинает надрачивать его, как настоящий член. Её рот округляется в удивленном «O». Она слегка стонет и двигает рукой снова, и Зоро наблюдает, как её пальцы скользят в то место, которое она не позволяет ему трогать.

На коже Луффи проступает пот, и она поднимает голову. Зоро видит, как её глаза расширяются от удивления, и как зародившаяся улыбка трансформируется в огромную ухмылку во всё лицо.

– Зоро-о-о-о, – тянет она, а потом ползёт по кровати в его сторону, как возбужденный хищник.

Это первый раз после изменений, когда он видит Луффи фактически желающей секса. И, зная это, он понимает, что у него просто нет ни единого грёбаного шанса.

На расстоянии руки Луффи всё же вспоминает о смазке. По пути стащив с себя красную жилетку, она возвращается с криком «Ву-ху!» и прыгает на кровать всем телом. Перекатывается по постели до тех пор, пока не оказывается между его коленей. Прижимается грудью к его груди, а носом – к его носу и говорит:

– Зоро, ты готов? Будет весело!

– А то.

Весело.

Он чувствует боль в заднице, просто глядя на эту штуку. Может быть, он сможет принять в себя этот размер. И он вполне способен получать удовольствие, когда Луффи его трахает. Но он действительно не уверен, что его тело может выдержать оба этих фактора.

На самом деле, он всегда нормально относился к тому, что Луффи не особо интересовало быть сверху. Потому что Луффи, блин, думает, что все вокруг сделаны из резины, и даже если речь не идёт о простых увечьях, он слишком быстро отвлекается и склонен к дуракавалянию, чтобы получить удовольствие от позиции сверху.

Зоро говорит себе – это просто тренировка. Всего лишь вопрос обучения определённой части его тела, ничем не отличающийся от любой другой, так что со временем он сможет. Анальное обучение. Да. Он пытается расслабиться от охватившего его ужаса, когда Луффи проникает смазанными пальцами в его отверстие. Она хихикает в предвкушении и шевелит ими глубоко внутри него.

Зная нетерпение Луффи, Зоро вовремя обхватывает её талию бёдрами, успешно удерживая подальше, когда она вытаскивает пальцы и пытается ринуться вперёд. Коротко рычит и говорит так, что понятно – он не потерпит возражений:

– Больше. Смазки. Чёрт возьми, Луффи!

Она напяливает самое сварливое выражение лица, которое он когда-либо у неё видел, дуется и плюхает смазкой везде. На себя, на него, на кровать – и прозрачные капли летят в разные стороны, пока она это делает. Зоро с радостью позволяет ей. Хотя это не оставляет ему места для возражений, когда она снова перехватывает его под коленями и разводит их шире. Она меньше и легче, чем парень-Луффи, но ему ещё предстоит почувствовать какую-либо ощутимую разницу. Он закрывает глаза, когда она устраивается поудобнее, и чувствует, как головка искусственного члена пристраивается к его входу.

Член скользит внутрь неожиданно легко, и Зоро настолько удивлён, что не может произнести ни звука, когда она плавно входит в него на всю длину одним движением. Луффи стонет, длинно и громко, когда их тела наконец соприкасаются полностью.

– Зоро.

Он открывает глаза, когда она выдыхает его имя - Луффи нависает над ним, губы раскрыты, пот медленно стекает вниз по лицу. Наблюдает, как одна капля спускается по её челюсти и шее, падает на грудь. Луффи выглядит счастливой. Оказавшись полностью внутри него, она выглядит счастливой. Она наклоняется вперёд, широко открытые глаза затуманены, и целует его как придётся.

– Зоро, – шепчет она, глядя на него с примесью страха. Он по-прежнему прижимается к спинке кровати. – Зоро, ты в порядке?

Зоро понимает, что у него, должно быть, очень странное выражение лица, да и поза зажатая, и она в ужасе ждёт, что он попросит её остановиться.

– Чёрт, нет, – ворчит он. – Я имею в виду, давай. Давай, Луффи, всё хорошо.

Всё охуенно хорошо. Луффи снова счастлива, и он может это сделать – он больше чем может это сделать, он чувствует себя прекрасно. Ощущение наполненности, не совсем боль – далеко не то, что можно было бы назвать болью, – и то самое выражение её лица снова, когда он – она – Луффи смотрит на него – всё просто охуенно.

Он не совсем уверен, как так вышло, что смена пола дала Луффи новый талант к тому, чтобы быть сверху. Но сейчас она двигается с уверенностью и умением, а ещё желанием сделать всё правильно; выскальзывает из него, чтобы вновь войти, быстро и точно лаская его там и так, где и как нужно. Луффи пристально наблюдает за ним, за его реакциями и приспосабливается к ним; почти больно наблюдать за этим откровенно чуждым выражением сосредоточенности на её лице. Зоро поднимает руки к бокам, чтобы помочь, но ей не нужны его руководство или его сила. Она разводит его колени так широко, что чёрт возьми, это хорошо, что он гибкий. Она трахает его, и Зоро забывает о коротком миге смущения, когда он понял, как мало контроля у него в таком положении. Они оба стонут – и теряют себя в удовольствии и ритме.

Всё почти так же, как и раньше. Только... наоборот. Но он полагает, что может привыкнуть к этому.

На самом деле, с этим не будет вообще никаких трудностей.

Зоро не уверен, сколько раз Луффи кончила и, чёрт возьми, у женщин всё проще, да и ему достаточно просто знать об этом. Но она почти не сбивается с ритма, пока, наконец, не кончает он. Луффи дрочит ему, выдавливая всё до капли, и только тогда отпускает себя, вколачиваясь в него несколько раз со всей своей бешеной силой. Это почти больно по меркам Зоро, но он понимает – Луффи делает это лишь потому, что отчаянно пытается прижать их тела друг к другу так тесно, как только можно.

Всё хорошо.

Она вытаскивает и отодвигает страпон в сторону, прежде чем плюхнуться вперёд; семя Зоро в ловушке между их животами. Он успевает почувствовать, насколько мокро у неё между ног, пока она извивается, избавляясь от искусственного члена, который со стуком падает на пол. Луффи ползёт выше по его телу, зарывается лицом в грудь, обхватывает руками и обнимает его. И обнимает ещё.

Быть плюшевым медведем Луффи означает профессиональный риск в виде трещин в рёбрах, но Зоро привык к этому давным-давно.

– Было хорошо? – Голос у неё тихий и просящий, что не совсем привычно.

Зоро поднимает её голову, тянет к своему лицу (иногда удобно, что её шея такая эластичная) и целует её так же тщательно, как и всегда.

– Было очень хорошо.

Она обнимает его снова, а затем перекатывается, чтобы прижаться боком. Его Луффи снова стала приятной массой мягкой резины в его объятьях, и он деликатно трогает её груди – не потому, что когда-либо был заинтересован в женской груди, а потому, что они принадлежат Луффи, и она позволяет ему.

Она издаёт короткие милые звуки, когда его ладони скользят по её коже, переплетает его ноги со своими. Удовлетворённые, они так и засыпают.

Нами не будет в восторге, когда найдёт их тут, мокрых и довольных, в пахнущей сексом каюте для девушек. Но, по крайней мере, остальные проблемы, возникшие из-за трансформации Луффи, можно считать решёнными.


End file.
